


永不开封的汽水

by windyskys



Category: Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/windyskys
Summary: 没有得你的允许我都会爱下去互相祝福心软之际或者准我吻下去





	永不开封的汽水

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️雷/自设/不平等箭头  
> BGM 鍾無艷

“我不爱你哦。”

 

他已经动情了。被肏得厉害，颤抖着流生理性的泪，眼角一抹绮靡的红，荡漾着的春水。杜甫魔怔般吻了上去。他吻过李白蒙着雾的眸子，鼻尖，微微颤栗着的脸颊，最后停留在他的唇间。那两瓣唇早已被他蹂躏得发红，像一朵带露绽开的艳芳，而兀自随着主人的动作颤抖着，留连不成调的呻吟吐息。  
“唔啊……哈、小杜，我……呜、呜啊……”  
你——你不爱我。杜甫想。他一半灵魂仍有近乎残酷的冷静，另一半却已意乱情迷，唯有深深地、用力地吻上那对任人采撷的唇瓣，勾连唇舌忘情地交媾，温存如热恋情人。李白的回应也烈得像火；他吻任何人似乎都如此深情，似花瓣献技，叫花粉铺地，偶然交会间恩泽众生之一的杜甫，便足以令他神魂颠倒。  
……神魂颠倒。 

 

那么，青莲他到底为什么作这个邀请呢？喝醉了酒，还是单纯寂寞了缺个伴侣？  
在柔软的床上相拥，脱去彼此衣物的时候，杜甫兀自这么想着。他思绪飞得远了，李白却也并不在意，眼神漫不经心地融化着，确实是喝醉了的样子。他含含糊糊地和杜甫的领结做斗争，自己却已被剥得七七八八，裸露肌肤与冷空气触碰，令他终于找回了点意识。  
“唉、还是你自己来吧……要来个吻吗？”  
他们亲咬在一起，唇对唇齿碰齿，舌尖扫过口腔每个角落，交换酒的醇香。李白被亲得晕乎乎了，竟也没计较杜甫有没有把衣服脱下，他便着那一身熨帖得整整齐齐的衬衣，只解开了裤链。而李白握住他下身的挺立，轻巧撸动了几下，便抬眸瞥他，笑道：“尺寸不错。”  
这算是被调戏了，杜甫的脸忠诚地漫上热红。他仍有些拘束，喊了声青莲，竟然就此失去了言语的力量。这种局促不安、生涩无措，想必被李白给尽数瞅进眼底，又大概几如笑料了，他突然有一点不甘心，却在李白俯身含住阴茎时蓦地绷直了身子，下意识地喘息出声。  
“呃……！”  
李白的口腔温热潮湿，柔软包裹整个柱身，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊着，印出性器的形状，杜甫看着便觉一股热流涌起。对方的技巧十分娴熟，舌尖灵活地舔舐着，照顾到每个沟壑，亦不忘偶尔伸出舌尖戳刺囊袋。他被服侍得尽兴，快感一阵一阵翻涌，双手不自觉深深插入李白发间，偶尔舒爽得低吟几声，李白便会更用力地吸啜，像是乞得了糖果的乖孩子，求一些更多的夸赞。  
……很难言明这样令他心动难耐的，究竟是李白在为他口交这件事，还是对方过人的技巧，抑或两者兼有之。快感由下体奔涌向全身，烧得四体火热，他食髓知味，难耐地轻扯李白的发丝，让对方吞咽得更深了一些，听着那种压抑的闷哼，某些隐秘的欲望便得到前所未有的满足。然而片刻的餍足，又轻易被李白的游刃有余打破。李白舔掉马眼溢出的一点膻液，颇感双颊的酸软，便抬起头来，捕捉到杜甫恋恋不舍的表情，又忍不住作了点含糊笑意：“交给你了。有和男人做过的经验吗？”  
“没……不，但是知道——”  
李白侧身在床头摸索着，扔来了一包物事，冰凉的手感，是润滑剂。杜甫心里念着：“青莲，套……”  
“那个就不用了。”  
他低低的笑音，仿如一片浸润了烈酒的羽毛，醺醺然地挠人心头。  
“如果是小杜你的话，怎样都没关系喔？”

 

他们都要达上顶峰了。身下之人已被情欲淹尽了神智，只会断续地呻吟，尾音染上哭腔。他迷离着向他索吻，下体仍紧致地吸吮着他的阴茎，受他大力对准穴心的顶撞，脸上是几近要被快感逼疯的迷乱表情。他们唇舌交缠紧密，身躯交缠更紧密，几乎同时达到顶点，身下之人被他一手操控的高潮快感吞没了，只恍惚地，眸底满溢着他的身影：  
“小杜……”  
杜甫便猛地惊醒。  
——又一次地，他从这样的梦里醒来。  
极尽淫靡奢欲的、弥漫着让人头昏脑涨的麝香的梦。场景会变，时间会变，可主角始终是那个会轻飘飘地喊他“小杜唷”的人，还有他的喘息，他颤抖的眼睫与发端，他裸露的、泛着情动的嫩粉的肌肤，永不停歇地在眼前闪回。杜甫阖上双眼，捂着滚烫的心口，缓缓低下头去：这样的春梦，对象更是自己一贯仰慕的学长，无论做多少次，果然还是会感到羞耻……但也如此令他留恋。  
他顿了很久很久，终于抬起头来，在清晨稀薄的阳光里叹息一声。  
这场声势浩大、延绵至今的暗恋呀，似乎至今也看不到一个头。  
从青涩懵懂的大学时代开始，或许源于某次哐啷的玻璃瓶壁碰撞声，灿烂的日光之下的，汽水开盖的咕噜噜的气泡依旧清晰地浮现在回忆里；而待他拾掇妥了，掩去满面潮红，令他人完全看不出有何异常地上班打卡漫步公司，与李白不经意地相遇时，他仍会笑着拍拍小学弟的肩，问：“怎么了，今天好像有点没精神？”  
有什么办法呢？  
蓦地加速的心跳，反复回响在脑海里的言语，手指的触碰，又或是梦境中朦胧的春潮泛滥的眸，一切旖念和一切情动都是没有办法的。直至如今，他仍会条件反射一般地依循李白的步迹，去逐那轮可望不可及的明月，靠近他一些，再靠近他一些——仅仅只踏短暂的一步，却已能让杜甫的心脏铿锵而雀跃地跳动了。  
作为公司上下皆闻其名的最合拍的搭档，他们似乎自有天赐的默契，协作效率高到惊人，一个相碰的眼神便能知道对方心中所想。毕竟如此了解李白，他自知李白亦如此了解他，那点隐秘的思恋甚至绮意想来便如白日映射的初雪似的一览无余了；所谓心知肚明的暗恋，更像在玩一场有始无终的博弈游戏。循着每一次交换的笑意，杜甫方寸心隙猛地振鸣的情愫，似乎也能激起李白眼底一丝涟漪，旋即沉入海底。  
——他不爱任何人。他想。

李白不爱任何人。他似乎有过很多女友，又似乎有过更多男友，分分合合之间，没有一个是他爱的人。杜甫也曾撞见过他与谁街头拥吻，一瞥便面红耳赤地跑开，脸藏在兜帽底下，心里晃荡李白那双明亮的眼：炽热的情涌着，却不见到爱。  
他又怎么可能特殊？  
不过曾偌大校园里打个碰面过，不过曾追逐至今，不过曾暗恋得死心塌地人尽皆知，不过曾月下同饮，都喝得酩酊——李白真的醉了，杜甫假装自己醉。他那任性恣情的学长从不安分，高歌漫吟，拍遍栏杆，看似尽兴得很，听在杜甫耳中却像长歌当哭。杜甫便只望他，像一直以来那样，一言不发地，一行不为地，眼里沉沉映那背影；却突然被他扯近去，吐息洒在耳旁：  
“小杜？”  
他脸颊潮红，眸子则是湿润的，如同浸在酒里的月影。杜甫则恍恍惚惚想起梦里也约莫有这样一个场景，李白的唇色诱他，他俯身便想吻上去；他们的呼吸几乎融在一起，输得一塌糊涂的那一方心跳如雷，而情似岩浆般流淌，灼得吓人。但杜甫最终只是说：“你喝醉了，青莲。”

 

结果还是发展成了这样。李白在他怀里颤抖着，浑身泛艳冶的粉色；而他看似衣冠整齐，阴茎却深深没入李白体内，每一次抽送都会引起对方破碎的呻吟，龟头狠狠碾过甬道深处最敏感的穴心，便能听到李白猛地拔高的泣音。他本没什么经验，刚开始只会七零八落毫无章法地冲撞，李白甚至笑出了声，仰首攀上他的肩膀：“唔嗯……难道要我教你么？”耳语混杂着暧昧而恣荡的喘息，摄人心魄再不如此。  
但如今李白却自食其果了，溺在这叶情潮的小舟里，欲海中沉沉浮浮，神智则落得庶几殆尽。杜甫只近乎粗暴地顶弄着身下之人，狂风骤雨般的攻势使得快感一波一波袭去，灭顶的刺激还未消退，电流般情潮又漫延全身，李白便只能呜呜咽咽着，支离破碎地叫小杜，呜、小杜。  
他被他占有，被他全身心地占有，此时只能颤软着依偎他，勉力望他，露出一些动情的神色。这样的场景几近于与梦境重合了，杜甫分神如此作想，恍惚间灵魂也似升到半空，俯首看他们交欢——无数次的、无数次的梦里，李白永远是主角之一，但另一名主角却不总是他。在被其他人绞入情欲的漩涡的时候，他是否亦这般颤栗着，吐露此种温度的喘息？眉间充盈着醉人风情，而眸内氤氲的则如同融化的巧克力一般甜腻？杜甫不可抑止地这样想下去，一边依着嘴唇上的刺痛，回应李白已迷乱如啃咬的索吻。  
他最终放任自己沉醉，大脑的支配权交给欲望。那包裹吮吸着他的紧致温润，便如浸润在母亲子宫的羊水里，温暖啊，令人不禁永远地迷下去。他们的下身紧紧相连，欢愉的温度炙烤得彼此似要融化在一起，李白已要承受不住灭顶的快感，身体猛烈抽搐着，即将迎来高潮了。杜甫紧紧掐着他的腰，在他陡然夹紧的后穴里，亦将一切释放了出来。

 

迁徙到浴室清理的时候，他们又来了几次。做到最后李白已疲软得厉害，沙哑着嗓子嘟哝年轻人的体力真好，又或是细细哭泣着求饶，最后沾着枕头便沉沉睡了。而杜甫躺在他身侧，听那绵长的呼吸声，望着天花板发怔。他想起的无非是那瓶未开封的汽水，可经年至此，瓶里甘甜的气泡早该飘散了，又该如何呢？倒不妨将此时此景也当作一场梦罢——他竟没有做过这样一个静谧的，与李白同床共眠的梦——明日醒来的时候，什么都不会变，他仍然不祈求回应，亦不需要允许地，历久弥新地爱下去。


End file.
